The Final Chapter (reposted)
by woodster93
Summary: A one shot story on My take on how I would like the final episode to play out if SVU was to end after season 15. Its E/O all the way of course. Never any good at these summaries. just give it a go. I already posted the first chapter of this story with a lower rating, due to the content of new chapter I have reposted the full story here.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I thought I would take a little break from my other two stories and do this One shot. It's my take on what I would love to see happen if SVU where to end after season 15. It's E/O as always so if you don't like them then don't bother reading any further lol. Enjoy**

The Final Chapter

He threw the mail down on the table and poured himself a coffee; he rubbed his eyes as he leaned back against the sink, as he took a drink. The house was so quiet now. Maureen was now living with her boyfriend, Kathleen and the twins were at university and he had just dropped Eli at school.

He sat at the table and went through the mail seeing if any of it was for him. He stopped at a plain white envelope addressed to him, with the New York post mark, he stared at it for a while, and His heart began to race as he turned it over to open it.

"Hey Dad what you doin here?" asked Kathleen walking into the kitchen.

"I should be asking you that, why you not in classes?" he asked dropping the letter on the table, as she came over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Need some washing doing and I'm starving," she smiled at him. "Plus I told Mom I would watch Eli tonight as your both at work." He smiled back and picked up the letter again as she went to the fridge and took out some cold pizza and sat at the table with him.

"So ….. How come you're still here?" she asked taking a bite of the pizza.

"Your Mom asked me to look at the Dishwasher for her; Eli blocked it with play doh last night. I guess super Mike didn't want to get his hands dirty."

"Dad…." Said Kathleen raising her eyebrows at him.

"Sorry, I can't help myself, he is such a …..a…"

"Douchbag," grinned Kathleen.

Elliot smiled back at her "Not quite the word I was looking for but it will do." He reached over and picked up her pizza taking a bite then dropping it back on her plate.

"What's that?" she asked looking at the letter in his hand.

He shrugged his shoulders "Don't know it arrived this morning for me, it's got a New York mark and looks like Fins writing," he said looking down at it.

"So why you not opened it?"

He shrugged again looking down at the envelope "I guess I'm worried what it will say," he told her.

She looked at her dad and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Dad if it was something about Olivia something bad they wouldn't send you a letter they would call you. Just like Don did when she was missing," she said resting her hand on top of his.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said thinking back to that awful night when Cragen had called him to tell him she was missing. He had flown straight to New York on the first flight available. By the time he had got there they had found her and she was in the hospital. He thought back to how he had gone to the hospital late at night when everyone else had left. He had watched her for a while as she slept before gently placing a kiss on her cheek and leaving. He had made Cragen promise him he would never tell her he had been. Cragen had kept that promise.

"So you gonna open it?" asked Kathleen snapping him back from his thoughts. He nodded and ripped open the envelope and took out the card inside and read it.

"It's an invitation," he said reading it. "Don is retiring and …and Olivia is being promoted to Captain. The invitation is for the joint party they are throwing." Kathleen took the invite from his hand and read it.

"So you gonna go?" she asked him.

He shook his head "I can't," he said to her.

Kathleen sighed and looked at her Dad "Why? He was your Boss for 15 years, she was your partner and friend for 12 years, you should really go."

"That's just it; she was my partner and friend. I gave that up when I just walked out of her life without a word, no explanation, nothing. I let Don tell her cause I couldn't face her... I was a coward"

"Dad, you were In a bad place, your head was all over the place…"

He stood up and took the invite off her as he turned and put his cup in the sink "if only that was the real reason," he said dropping his head and staring into the sink.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning in her chair to face him.

"Nothing…. It's nothing," he said opening the bin and throwing the invite in the trash. Kathleen stood up and walked over to her dad and stood next to him, her back against the sink.

"Why did you leave Dad, the real reason this time?" she asked him. "Because since you left and we moved here to Florida things haven't exactly been great. You and Mom fought more and more causing the divorce and you have never really settled. You haven't even dated since you and Mom split," she said looking at him. "So come on dad spill it, why did you really leave the job you loved."

"I didn't have a choice….. I couldn't do my job anymore not like I should."

"Why dad what was so different what changed?"

He looked up at Kathleen quickly and she saw the shimmer of tears in his eyes. "My focus had changed; I stopped putting the victims first. When I shot that girl I realised I had to leave."

"Dad, she wasn't exactly a victim, she shot people, she came into the station and shot people, she knew what she was doing."

"And so did I when I shot her. I ….. I shot her to save Liv."

"And what is so wrong with that dad. You shot her to save your partner, you done nothing wrong." She said putting her hand on his arm.

"I didn't shoot her to save my partner," he said looking at his daughter. "I shot her to save the woman I was in love with." Kathleen looked at her dad as he talked. "I shot a 16 year old girl cause I was scared she was going to shoot Liv and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't imagine my world without Liv in it." Kathleen watched as a tear rolled down her dad's cheek, she had never seen him cry before; she had never known to open up so much.

"You left because you were in love with Livia."

"Yeah. I realised I couldn't stay there and work with her. She was my partner; I was married and had you kids to think about. I had no choice but to leave. I got Don to tell her because I knew if I went to her, she would talk me out of it and stop me from going. I couldn't have her doing that. I couldn't work side by side with her, when I had all these feelings. Feelings that I shouldn't have had. Not when I was married, and not for my partner."

Elliot looked at his daughter who had sat back down at the table.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I shouldn't be telling you all this," he said sitting down next to her.

"No its okay, I asked you to tell me the truth."

"Yeah well you didn't need me to tell you I was in love with someone else when I was married to your mother," he said wiping his eyes. Kathleen sat in silence for a while.

"Did you ever tell Livia how you felt? Did she have the same feelings for you?"

"I really don't know. We were always close, but I swear nothing ever happened. I never cheated on your mom….. That's one reason why I had to leave. I had to put some distance between us before I acted on those feelings."

"And did it help, leaving work, leaving New York."

"No. I tried really hard but me and your mom just drifted further apart. We tried so hard after she fell pregnant with Eli to make things work, but I think too much had happened by then."

"Dad, if Mom hadn't fell pregnant would you have come home?" she asked him.

He looked at her before he answered, he couldn't believe he was sitting talking about all this to her "No honey, I don't think I would have, I was ready to let her go. To start again."

"Did you even love her when you came back?"

"I will always love your mom….. I just wasn't in love with her. Not like a husband should have been. But I did try, with both did for so long we tried to make it work. That's why we moved down here a fresh start. But I guess to much had happened. We never meant to hurt you kids."

Kathleen smiled at him "We know that dad. It was hard at first but we knew things weren't good between the two of you. At least now you can both be in the same room without shouting at each other."

Elliot leant forward and pulled Kathleen into a hug.

"Dad…. Do you still have those feelings for Livia, do you still love her?"

"It doesn't matter now Sweetheart, too much has happened. Olivia has moved on with her life, she has someone now, she is happy."

"How do you know that, how do you know she is happy. 3 years after leaving and you're not happy, despite starting a new life. So what makes you think Livia is happy?"

Elliot looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Well?" she asked him. "How do you know she is happy with this person? What if she had the same feelings for you for all those years and never said anything because you were married. You spent more time with Livia than Mom for all those years. What if she was in love with you and only settled for this other guy, because you weren't there."

She stood up and went to the bin and took out the invite handing it to Elliot. "You need to find out Dad. You need to know if Olivia has any feelings for you. Go to New York, go to the party and talk to Olivia. You can't go hiding these feelings any longer it's not fair on you or her. She needs to know why you just upped and left without a word, whether she has feeling for you or not."

She hugged Elliot hard and he hugged her back "Say Hi to Livia and the Captain for me," she said walking out the kitchen, leaving Elliot sitting and looking at the invite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia looked at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe this night was finally here. She had said her private good bye to Don the night before. They had gone out to dinner, she had cried, he had cried and he promised he would always be there for her. She opened a draw in her dresser and took out a photo. It had been taken 5 years ago before the annual ball. She smiled as she looked down at it, by tomorrow morning there would only be her and Fin left. Cragen, Munch and Elliot would all be gone. Her eyes stopped on Elliot, he was stood close to her, She remembers his hand on her lower back as they stood for the photo, his touch had gave her goose bumps. She put the photo down and reached into the draw and took out a small black box and opened it. She ran her fingers over the Semper Fi pendant. This had been the last time Elliot had communicated with her when he sent this necklace. She took it out the box and ran her finger over it. How could he just go like that? Not one call, no explanation, nothing until she received the necklace.

"Hey Baby, you ready."

She jumped as Brian came into the room.

"Erm yeah, almost," she said giving him a small smile.

"Cool…. You want me to put that on for you," he said taking the necklace from her.

"Err… yeah thanks," she said as he put it round her neck and fastened it.

"I've never seen this one before, it new?" he asked her.

"No…. I've had it while," she said reaching it up and touching it. "I will be out in a bit, just need to finish off my make up."

"Don't take too long taxi will be here soon." Olivia nodded as Brian left the room. She looked back in the mirror her fingers still on the necklace. She picked up another photo from out the draw. It was of her and Elliot, they had it took for an undercover mission. They were supposed to married. After the case she had kept the photo. When she started seeing Brian she kept the photo hidden in the draw. He had seen the photo once and asked her about it. She had made up a story about how she had gotten it mixed up in her stuff after the undercover job. He had looked at her and shrugged his shoulders as he threw it back in the draw. The last time she had taken it out to look at was after Lewis had taken her. She had thought of him when things got bad, she had wanted him to come and help her, he was the only person she had wanted and he was the one person who never came.

"How could you just leave me like that?" she asked quietly looking at the photo as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"You ready?" asked Brian standing in the doorway. "Taxi is here."

"Yeah all done," she said putting the photo in the draw and wiping the tear away. She stood up and grabbed her bag from the bed. She looked at Brian wondering how long he had been stood in the door way. "Let's go," she said going to walk by him.

"You okay?" he asked her as she got level with him. "Yeah just a bit nervous for tonight," she lied her fingers going to the pendant again, It didn't go un noticed by Brian.

"Who got you the necklace again?" he asked her, even though he knew she hadn't told him.

"What?" she asked going to walk past him.

"I asked who gave you the necklace."

She stopped and turned around to face him "Why does it matter, it's just a necklace?"

"Well if it's just a necklace why won't you tell me who gave you it?"

"Because it's just a damn necklace that's why. Why are you doin this starting an argument before we leave?"

"Because it's a simple fucking question!" he snapped. "Who gave you the damn necklace?" he asked again raising his voice and grabbing her arm.

She pulled her arm away and glared at him "Elliot did!" she yelled back at him. "Elliot sent me the necklace, you happy now," she yelled walking out the bedroom and out the apartment. Brian stood in the empty bedroom and looked into the open draw and looked at the photo of Olivia and Elliot, Elliot's arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they both looked at each other. As much as he didn't want to, even he could see the love in their eyes as they looked at each other. He slammed the draw shut; Olivia had never looked at him like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot sat on the hotel bed and looked around the room.

"What the hell are doin here," he said to himself standing up and going to the fridge taking out a small bottle of vodka, he opened it and poured it into the glass, he lifted it to his lips and downed it in one go. He put the glass down and looked at the invite on the dresser.

He had arrived in New York that afternoon and checked into the hotel only a few blocks from where the party was. He had picked up his phone a number of times to call Olivia or Cragen but had bottled out each time. After going to the door at five times to leave, he had finally taken a shower and started getting ready. He looked at himself in the mirror, he had lost weight over the last three years and if he did say so himself he looked pretty good in the new suit he had bought.

"Fuck!" he said out loud getting another vodka from the fridge and drinking it straight from the small bottle instead of pouring it into the glass. He looked at the door as someone knocked. He walked over to it still holding the small bottle of vodka and opened the door.

"Maureen what you doing here?" he asked as his older daughter hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Kathleen called me," she told him as she walked into the room and Elliot closed the door.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She told me you were in New York and why you were here. She also told me about the talk you two had."

"She did?"

"Yup."

"You mad at me?" he asked taking another drink and resting against the dresser.

"A little. But only because you kept this all to yourself. Dad we all knew there was something about Olivia, why the hell do you think Mom used to get so angry and upset all the time."

"Sweetheart I didn't mean to hurt any of you."

"I know Dad and you didn't. The only people that seem to be hurting in all this are you and Olivia. Mom has moved on, I'm happy so are Kathleen and the twins. Eli is happy, but you're not. You haven't been since you left the force….left Olivia."

Elliot sighed and looked at the floor "What if I'm too late, she has someone in her life now. What if I go there tonight and fuck everything up for her, it's her big night I don't want to ruin everything for her."

"And what if despite everything that has happened you are supposed to be together, you will never know if you don't go." Elliot took another drink and threw the small empty bottle into the trash.

"God what is it with you girls," he said smiling at his daughter.

"We just want to make sure your happy. We are sick of you being grumpy all the time," she said standing up and walking to him, lifting her hands to straighten his tie.

"And what if she tells me to get lost and kicks my ass out the door, can you imagine how miserable and grumpy I will be then."

"At least you will know. And if and that's a big if, that happens then call me and I will pick you up, okay."

"Okay," said Elliot pulling his oldest child into a hug.

"Now come on," she said. "I am under strict instructions from Kat to make sure you get to that party, the rest is up to you," she said taking hold of his hand.

Elliot sat quietly in the car as Maureen drove to the venue; he looked out the window and watched as the city passed him by.

"You okay?" she asked him as they got closer.

"I guess… No," he admitted. "I'm scared as hell. My feelings for her have never changed over the last 3 years, and I am so scared she isn't going to feel the same."

"Dad, you need to do this, you need to know either way."

"Yeah I know," he said turning his head to look back out the window.

Maureen pulled into a space just up from the party "Here we are," she said turning off the engine and looking aver at her Dad. She had never seen him so nervous before. He had always been strong and confident. She heard him take a deep breath.

"No turning back now," he said looking over at her. Maureen leant forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Everything will be fine," she told him. "I have a good feeling about this."

Elliot gave her a small smile and got out the car "Don't go too far," he told her. "I may need you to come and collect from the Emergency department if she is armed," he told her as he slammed the door closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia stood at the bar in the large room with Casey and Alex and looked around at everyone in the room. A lot of the people were from Cragen's past all there to wish him good luck in his retirement, including Munch, Jefferies and Melinda, everyone but the one person she really wanted to see.

"You okay?" asked Alex resting her hand on her friends back.

"Yeah I'm good, just a little emotional. I can't believe Don is actually going, I'm going to miss him so much. Everything is changing there is only Fin and Me left now out of the original squad."

"Things change Olivia, time doesn't stand still," said Casey rubbing Olivia's arm.

"So, how are things going with Cassidy?" asked Alex.

"Good I guess," she said thinking back to the argument they had before they had left the apartment. They hadn't spoken to each since and as soon as they had got to the venue he had been stood talking to Munch and Jefferies. Alex and Casey looked at her not convinced she was telling the truth. She looked back at her friends and sighed "We had a fight before we left the apartment tonight, we aren't talking right now."

"Hey I'm sure everything will be okay, all relationships go through a bad patch," said Alex.

Olivia nodded and reached up to her necklace and played with the pendant as she thought about Elliot. Alex watched her she noticed Olivia had touched it and played with it between her fingers quite a lot tonight, she also noticed it was a marine medal.

Olivia felt tears building in her eyes "I'm just going to the bathroom," she told them quickly walking away before they seen the tears. Alex and Casey looked at each other and Casey shook her head, just as Rollins walked up.

"Hey is Olivia okay?" she asked them as she saw Olivia disappear into the bathroom.

"I think the night is getting to her a bit," said Casey.

"Do you know where she got the necklace she is wearing?" asked Alex.

"It came in the post one day, she didn't say who it was off but I heard Fin mention something about her old partner," she said to them. They both nodded and sighed as Olivia came out the rest room and walked back over to them.

"Double whisky," she said to the barman. "You girls want another drink?" she asked.

"Yeah, go on then," said Casey. "Alex do you want another one?" she asked her whilst Olivia ordered her drink. Alex didn't answer she was staring towards the door. "Alex?" said Casey again.

"Oh Boy," said Alex pointing towards the door.

"What?" asked Casey her eyes going to where Alex was pointing. "Oh Fuck!" she gasped. Her head spinning round to look at Olivia who was still facing the bar getting the drinks.

"What's wrong?" asked Rollins looking over to where they were looking.

"Elliot Stabler, that's what is wrong," said Casey.

Rollins looked at the man who had walked in the room, he was stood looking around "What that's her old Partner?" asked Rollins.

"Yeah that's him," said Casey as a few guys went up to Elliot shaking his hand and slapping him on his back.

"Does she know he is here?"

"I really doubt it, he hasn't been in touch since he left, so I doubt she even thought he would turn up here tonight," said Alex.

"He's got a fucking nerve," said Casey watching as Elliot went up to Cragen and shook his hand and Cragen pulled him into a hug.

"Who's got a fucking nerve?" asked Olivia, coming over with the drinks. Nobody spoke as they all looked from Olivia over towards Cragen and Elliot. Olivia followed their eyes to where they were looking and the glass she was holding dropped from her hand.

xxxxxxx

"Good to see you son," said Cragen hugging him. "I didn't think you would turn up."

"I nearly didn't," he told him honestly. He had looked for Olivia as soon as he entered the room but couldn't see her, so he had headed straight for Cragen first.

"Does Olivia know you're coming?" asked Cragen. Elliot shook his head.

"I tried to call her to talk to her but I couldn't do it, so no she doesn't know I am here."

Cragen looked over Elliot's shoulder and saw Olivia looking over from across the room. "She has seen me hasn't she," said Elliot. Cragen nodded. Elliot took a deep breath and slowly turned around and looked across the room, their eyes meeting for the first time in 3 years. His mouth went dry as he stood and looked her and his body began to shake.

"Liv are you okay?" asked Casey touching Olivia's arm as she stood and stared across the room at Elliot.

"Fine," she said walking away from them towards Elliot.

"Oh boy," said Alex. "This doesn't look good."

Munch had looked over and seen Elliot hugging Cragen.

"Well I'll be damned," he said to Fin. "Look who's turned up," he said nodding over to Elliot.

Fin looked over then looked across to Olivia, he saw her drop her drink to the floor and start to walk towards Elliot. He looked round the room and saw Brian at the far side still talking to Jefferies.

"This could get bad," he said to Munch as he watched Olivia and Elliot get closer together.

Elliot walked through the crowd towards Olivia, his hands were sweating, his heart racing. They stopped just apart from each other. Neither saying a word, just looking at each other.

"Hey," said Elliot finally breaking the silence. She stepped towards him and slapped him hard across the face his head snapping to the side. He turned his head back round to face her and he saw the tears in her eyes. "Liv."

"Fuck you!" she snapped, slapping him again. Everyone around them stopped talking and turned their attention to the former partners, as Olivia turned and ran from the room leaving Elliot stood there alone tears in his eyes.

He saw Casey, Alex and another blond woman go after Olivia and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Elliot, let's get you a drink," said Cragen.

Elliot nodded "Yeah okay," he said as Cragen led him to the bar as Fin and Munch came over.

"Double vodka," said Elliot "no ice." He put his hands on the bar and dropped his head forward. I should never have come," he mumbled. He picked up his drink and downed it in one. "Same again," he said.

"So why did you?" asked Munch. Elliot turned to face him.

"What?"

"If you know you should have never come, then why did you. You must have known she would be upset so why turn up like that. Nothing for three years and suddenly you appear at her promotion party."

"Because…"

"Because why?" pushed Munch.

Elliot picked up the new drink and knocked it back.

"Because I needed to see her," he yelled. "I needed to tell her that….. that I ….."

"That you what, Stabler?" asked Brian coming up to them. "What is it you need to tell her, you fucking prick."

"That I ….. was sorry," he sighed. "That I was sorry for leaving like I did."

"Just stay the fuck away from her," said Brian getting close to Elliot's face. "She has finally got over you she doesn't need you anymore, so just go." Brian pushed him back against the bar and stormed off as Nick walked over.

"What the hell Is going on, is Olivia okay?" he asked Cragen.

"She will be fine she is with Casey and Alex, go after Cassidy make sure he is okay." Nick nodded to his captain and left following Cassidy.

"So you gonna explain the real reason why you just turn up here with no warning?" asked Cragen.

"I got the invite," he told them.

"What invite there weren't any invitations," said Cragen looking confused.

"Well I got one," said Elliot taking it out his pocket and handing it to Cragen. Cragen looked at the invite and then at Fin who was looking at the floor.

"Fin," said Munch.

Fin looked up at then "Yeah it was me. Look I never been Stablers biggest fan but baby girl is … she misses him okay and I thought if I sent the invite it might prompt this dumb ass to actually call her. I didn't think you would just show up. Why the hell would you just show up after 3 years without calling first."

"Because I needed to see her, because not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of her. Christ I love her," he told them not even attempting to hide the tear that rolled down his cheek. "I love her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They followed Olivia into a bar just down the block from party by she was ordering a drink as they all walked in.

"Make that four of whatever she is having," said Casey. Olivia turned round and smiled at them tears still running down her face.

"Come on girl," said Rollins putting her arm around her shoulder lets grab a table. Olivia nodded and they led her to a table and they all sat down. Nobody talking. The barman put down for double whiskies. Olivia picked hers up and took a drink.

"I can't believe I slapped him like that," she said rubbing her hand. "Is he okay?"

Alex shook her head "Unbelievable," she said with a small smile. "He shows up after 3 years. 3 years of no contact, at your promotion party he deserved more than friggin slap."

"I'm just glad you never had your gun," grinned Casey. Olivia smiled and took another drink. She put the glass down and her hand went straight to her necklace.

"Why would he just show up like that after all this time?" she asked no one in particular.

"It's Stabler why does he do anything," said Casey.

"No calls, no emails I even fucking wrote to him and got no reply when he first left. I heard nothing for months until this came in the post," she said lifting the pendant. I really wanted to hate him but I couldn't, I can't." They all just sat and listened to her as she talked. "When Lewis had me, I used to pray Elliot would come for me. When I thought I was going to die, it was him I thought of, it was him I wanted. Despite him just cutting me out of his life, I needed him, I wanted to see him … but he never came," she said dropping her head tears falling onto the table.

"Yes he did," said Rollins quietly.

Olivia looked up across the table.

"What you on about?" asked Olivia wiping her eyes.

"Stabler, he did come to you." she felt everyone's eyes on her as she explained. "It was the day we found you. We had all left the hospital, it was late at night. I had gone home but I couldn't sleep, so I went back to the hospital to sit with you. As I walked past your room there was someone sat by your bed, it was dark and at first I thought it was Brian, so I waited outside your room. As he got up out the chair he lent forward and kissed you. It was when he came out the room I saw it wasn't Cassidy. I was about to say something to him when Cragen turned up. Elliot asked him not to tell you he had been. He said to Cragen you had been through enough without knowing he had been. After he left Cragen made me promise not to tell you he had been."

"He was there, he was at the hospital."

"Yeah and he seemed really upset. Cragen never told me who he was only that I wasn't to mention anyone had been, it wasn't until I seen him tonight I realised who he was. I'm sorry Liv, I should have told you."

"It's okay," she told her. "You didn't know who he was….. I can't believe he came back here for me." She took another drink and waved at the barman for another round.

"Liv, why were you and Brian arguing tonight?" asked Alex as she watched Olivia fingers on the necklace.

"I was getting ready. I found a photo of me and El and I got upset. I hadn't realised Brian was stood by the door when I was looking at the photo. He asked me who I got the necklace from, he wouldn't let it drop. I snapped at him and told him. He wasn't too happy."

"And then Stabler turned up tonight at your party, that's going to help you and Brian to patch things up," laughed Casey.

Alex glared at her Casey this isn't fucking funny," she snapped.

"I'm sorry but talk about bad timing…. So what you going to do. Cassidy must be well pissed?" she asked Olivia.

"I need to talk to him, about what happened," she said to her friends. "I love him."

"And he loves you, I'm sure Cassidy is gonna be pissed for a while but you will get past this," said Alex reaching out and holding her hand.

"What?" she asked looking Alex.

"Cassidy, I'm sure things will be fine once everything has calmed down."

"I'm not talking about Cassidy…..I'm talking about Elliot, I love Elliot," she said smiling. "I love Elliot Stabler." She finished her drink and stood up. "I need to get back, I need to see him, talk to him. I need to find out why he came tonight," she said turning away from the table. They looked at each other and then at Olivia as she headed out the door.

"Oh Jesus," grinned Casey. "This could be fun," as they all jumped up and followed Olivia back to the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia entered the room and looked around "God please still be here," she mumbled to herself. "Please don't have left again." Her eyes frantically searched the room through the crowd of people.

"Olivia ," said Brian standing in front of her. "Where the hell did you go."

"Not now Cassidy," she said trying to look around him. "I will speak to you later."

"No Liv, we need to talk now," he said grabbing her arm.

"And I said later," she told him pulling her arm away. She spotted Elliot sitting with Cragen, Munch and Fin his back to her and his dropped forward, Cragen had his hand on his shoulder. She walked away from Cassidy and towards Elliot, she could hear people muttering and talking about her and Elliot as she walked past them. Casey, Alex and Rollins came in the room and walked over to Cassidy as Nick came over.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked everyone.

"I think I just lost Olivia to Stabler," said Cassidy dropping his head and turning away heading to the bar. Rollins looked at Nick.

"Go with him," she said nodding towards the Cassidy.

"What the hell am I his fucking baby sitter," he muttered walking away as the others all watched Olivia approach Elliot.

Fin looked up and saw her approaching and nudged Munch who looked up. Olivia stopped behind Elliot and put a hand on his shoulder. Elliot jumped and turned in his seat looking up at her. He tried to speak but no words would come out, he didn't know what to say. He stood up and stood in front of her.

"Hey," she said giving him a small smile.

"Hey," he said back to her, as he looked down at her. She reached up and ran her fingers over his cheek.

"Sorry I slapped you….twice."

"It's okay I guess I kind of deserved it."

Olivia took hold of his hand and felt him trembling. "You're shaking." He nodded and tried to calm down.

"Liv…. I'm sorry, for everything, I sh… " she raised a finger to his mouth to quieten him.

"Not now, this is supposed to be a party, so dance with me Stabler."

"You want to dance?" Olivia nodded and led him to the dance floor. She could feel everyone's eyes on them. Most people knew their history, had heard the rumours about what had happened and also the rumours that used to go around the station about the two of them. But right at this moment she didn't care.

**Note: The song they are dancing to is Faith Hills, It Matters to Me.**

As they got to the dance floor Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her lower back holding her hand between them resting on his chest, as the swayed slowly to the song being played

**Baby tell me where'd you ever learn To fight without sayin' a word Then waltz back into my life Like it's all gonna be alright Don't you know how much it hurts**

"Why did you just show up like this?" she asked him. "Why not call first?"

"I was scared you would hang up on me, or tell me not to come, I had to see you Liv. Even if you tell me now to fuck off and never come back, at least I have seen you."

"You really hurt me, I tried to call you so many times, how could you do that, how could you just ignore me. Walk out my life like that, after everything we had been through together."

**When we don't talk When we don't touch When it doesn't feel like we're even in love It matters to me When I don't know what to say Don't know what to do Don't know if it really even matters to you How can I make you see It matters to me**

"Because I was a coward and scared," he said looking down into her eyes.

"What were you scared of?"

"My feelings, and how I felt….. about you."

Olivia looked up at him and saw his eyes glistening with tears.

"I shouldn't have had those feelings, Liv, but I couldn't stop them and I knew it was wrong. I was married, but I wanted to be with someone else…. I wanted you Liv. You were the one I thought about every waking moment, not my wife of 23 years. I put you before anyone else when I shot Jenna, it was then I realised I needed to get away, so I ran and I cut off all contact with you hoping I could save my marriage, for the sake of my kids."

"And did it work?" she asked him. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He lifted his hand and wiggled his ring finger "What do you think?" he asked showing her his bare ring finger.

**Maybe I still don't understand The distance between a woman and a man So tell me how far it is And how you can love like this 'Cause I'm not sure I can**

"You're divorced?"

"Yeah almost a year now, but we split up 2 years ago. It didn't matter that we moved to Florida. It didn't matter that I left you and the job, you were always in my head and here," he said putting her hand over his heart. " I thought about you every single day, I don't know how many times I picked up the phone to call, only to hang up before the phone even rang."

"Why didn't you talk to me when you came to the hospital after Lewis, why sneak in and out when I was asleep?"

"You know about that?"

"Yeah Rollins told me. Why didn't you talk to me. I really thought you didn't care."

"I found out you were with Cassidy, you were finally happy and moving on with your life. I didn't have any right to show up after everything that had happened to you and put you under any more stress, so I just left."

**When we don't talk When we don't touch When it doesn't feel like we're even in love It matters to me When I don't know what to say Don't know what to do Don't know if it really even matters to you How can I make you see It matters to me **

"I never moved on El, I missed you every day. When Lewis had me it was you I wanted. It was you I thought about. When I thought he was going to kill me it was your face I seen. Not Cassidy's, yours. It's always been you," she stopped holding back the tears and let them flow. "You broke my heart when you left and I couldn't let it show, because I couldn't tell anyone I had fallen in love with my married partner," she sobbed dropping her head to his chest.

He pulled her close and held her tight.

"God I'm so sorry Liv, for everything," he said running his fingers through her hair as he held her and her body shook against him as she cried. He finally moved slightly away from her and lifted her head up to look at him as he cupped her face with one of his hands and dropped his forehead to hers.

"I love you Olivia Benson, and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I will show you every day just how much," he whispered to her his lips so close to hers he could feel them brushing against his as he talked, he could taste their tears as the mixed together.

"I forgive you," she whispered as their lips joined together and her hands went up around his neck pulling him to her as the kiss deepened and their lips parted allowing Elliot to run his tongue over her bottom lip.

"About friggin time," grinned Casey looking at Alex and Rollins as they watched their friends finally admit their feeling for each other.

Cassidy watched them dance together and reached into his pocket taking out the key to their apartment. "Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" he asked the barman, looking back to the dance floor and seeing them move closer and closer together.

He took the pen and paper and quickly wrote on it then folded the paper with the keys inside it.

"Here," he said to Nick who was watching his partner on the dance floor. "Give them to Olivia."

Nick took the folded paper and keys from Cassidy, he didn't know what to say as he watched Olivia and Elliot kissing before turning back to Cassidy, but he was gone. He walked over to the three girls.

"Cassidy has gone," he told them. "He gave me this." he said handing them the note and keys.

Alex opened the note and removed the keys reading the small note.

_I always knew you were only my temporary partner. Your heart would never belong to me. Take care Liv x_

Alex smiled as she read the note and passed it to Casey to read.

"So what happens now?" asked Elliot breaking from the kiss but not leaving go of her.

"Well I have to break up with Cassidy if he hasn't left already after he just watched me make out with you in front of everyone."

"Do you want me to come with you when you talk to him."

"No I will be fine. To be honest with you I kind of think our relationship was over with before we even got here tonight, it was just a matter of time. After that I have a leaving speech to give for Don, accept my promotion, and then I should be all yours," she smiled at him. "We still have a lot to talk about and I'm still pissed at you," she told him as she kissed him again "but I'm sure you will find a way to make it up to me."

"Oh trust me I have plenty of ways to make it up to you," he smiled back at her. "I guess I can stand Maureen down now," he said looking over towards the entrance and raising his hand waving at his daughter, who grinned and waved back before slipping out the door.

Olivia looked at him confused "It's a long story Baby," he said kissing her nose before kissing her lips again.

"What did you just say?" she asked him.

"I said it's a long story."

"No you called me baby," she said to him.

"Yeah….. I did."

"I like that," she grinned at him, as she pulled him into a hug and buried her head into his neck. "Come on, let's get a drink," she said looking up at him "Then I will go and find Cassidy."

He nodded and took hold of her hand looking at her face taking her in fully "I love you Benson," he smiled at her.

"Right back at Ya Stabler," she said kissing him softly as they walked off the dance floor together.

**So what did you think. I could make this a two parter and up the rating to M if any readers want a bit of naughtiness as they move their relationship on. I will see what reactions I get first before I decide whether it's worth doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I decided to add another chapter due to all the positive reviews and people asking for a follow up. I have had to change the rating to M for this chapter though due to the content. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

Elliot watched as Olivia cried her way through Cragen's leaving speech, everyone at their table was moved to tears by the end of it. She walked off the stage holding Cragen's hand and sat back down next to Elliot.

"You okay?" he asked her leaning forward to talk to her and putting his arm around her.

"Yeah," she said wiping her eyes. "I just don't know if I will be able to do this without him, he has always been there for me."

"You can Liv; you're gonna be a hell of a Captain. They guys trust and respect you, and you had a great teacher," he said looking up at Cragen who was laughing at something Melinda was saying. "He is leaving the unit in good hands."

"Thank you," she said running a finger down the side of his face. "I guess I will have an easier job than Don did, after all I won't have you and me to keep in line," she laughed.

"That's true," he laughed. "God how he didn't fire both our asses I will never know, we didn't exactly make it easy for him."

"You can say that again," said Cragen sitting beside them. "I didn't know what was worse with the two of you, when you were fighting with each other or backing each other up. I used to think you were going to kill each at times."

"It was all that sexual tension," said Munch joining them with Fin.

"John," said Olivia slapping his arm.

"It was, you both wanted it, and everyone could see it. I kept expecting to walk into the interrogation room and find you at it over the table."

"Yeah, I used to be scared to walk into the cribs after one of your fights in case I caught you naked against the lockers," laughed Fin.

"Jesus guys we weren't that bad," Olivia said trying not to laugh and looking at Elliot who had gone quiet and looked a little embarrassed. "El what's up?"

"Nothing I'm fine," he smiled taking her hand.

"What's up Elliot, you getting little flash backs," laughed Munch.

"John nothing happened between us how can he be getting flash backs?"

"Nothing may have physically happened, but by the look on Stablers face when we mentioned the cribs and the interrogation room…"

"Fuck you, John," Elliot snapped.

"And that's my cue to leave and get the drinks," said Munch Jumping up.

"Yeah I will help," said Fin not wanting to be at the table alone with them as Cragen got up to talk to the Commissioner.

"El what's John on about?" asked Olivia moving closer to him.

"It's nothing, I promise you," he said his face going slightly red.

"Huh huh, no way Stabler, spill it. You have been ignoring me for 3 years, now what is it that has got you blushing"

"Jesus Liv, I've been back five minutes and you're bustin my balls already."

"Spill it," she laughed.

Elliot moved forward so he could talk to her with no one else hearing them. "I had gone up to the cribs to get some sleep; we had been working around the clock. You were out following up a lead with Fin. John came into the crib to wake me up; I was lying on the furthest bed from the door. John shook my shoulder to wake me up and had a huge stupid grin on his face, asking if I was having a good dream. I told him to fuck off and he walked out laughing, saying I needed to sort myself out before I came down stairs. I looked down and I had, I was…. Christ Liv do I need to say it?"

"Yep," she told him putting her hand on his leg and looking him in the eyes. "I want to know what's got Elliot Stabler so embarrassed," she smiled.

Elliot took a deep breath. "I had a raging hard on, alright." he told her. "John informed me later that night, that when he came in to wake me I was moaning your name in my sleep. He had my life for months after that; he wouldn't let me live it down."

Olivia kissed him softly "I used to dream of you all the time as well."

"You did?"

"Oh yeah…"

Olivia looked towards the stage as the Commissioner mentioned her name as the room went quiet and he started her promotion speech.

"Best go," she smiled at him standing up. Before she left she bent down and whispered in his ear. "I used to think of you in my dreams, and when I was awake, especially when I needed release, I would imagine it was you." She kissed his cheek and stood up right before walking down to the stage.

"Fuck," sighed Elliot looking down at the tent in his trousers. "Brilliant that's all I need," he grumbled as he pulled at his trousers to ease the pressure.

He listened to the speeches and watched as the commissioner gave Olivia her Captains badge. In all the years he had known her he had never felt as proud as he did right now. It also made him happy knowing she wouldn't be out on the streets as much. He watched her as she slowly made her way back to their table shaking hands and accepting congratulations from people in the room. Elliot stood up as she came towards him and took her hand.

"Congratulations Captain Benson," he smiled at her.

"God that sounds so weird, it's gonna take a while to get used to."

"Do you want another drink?" he asked her nodding to the bar.

"Actually," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "How about we just get out of here, we still have things to talk about and I want some alone time with you to catch up."

"Sounds good to me," he replied pulling her in for a kiss. They broke apart and he took her hand and led her through the room.

"Hey were you guys off to?" asked Casey as her and Alex came over to them.

"We are heading off, we still need to talk about everything," Olivia told her.

"Well Brian asked us to give you this," she said handing over the key and little note. Olivia read it and sighed.

"You okay?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah I will be," she said looking at Elliot. "Could you give me a few minutes I just need to call Brian?"

"Erm yeah sure….. Look Liv if you want to go and see him that's fine, I can just see you tomorrow or whenever you sort things out. I can't expect you to just drop everything for me."

"I just need to call him, tell him I will collect my stuff and he can have the apartment, I will take my name off the lease, that's all." She cupped his face "Don't you go anywhere Stabler, just wait right here, do not leave," she told him. "That's an order."

"You got it Cap," he smiled before kissing her softly and watching her walking away as she took her phone out her bag. He turned his head back to Casey and Alex who were standing with huge grins on their faces.

"What?" he asked them.

"Nothing," said Casey. "Just never thought I would see the day when Benson and Stabler would be like two love struck teenagers," she laughed. "You can't keep your eyes off each other."

"Yeah well I have been and idiot for three years, I need to make up for it."

"You have been an idiot for longer than that," said Alex. "Even I could see all those years back that the two of you had feelings for each other, all those looks and little touches."

"Yeah well I was married then, it didn't matter how I felt, I couldn't leave my wife and kids."

"So what about when you split up the first time. Jesus Elliot you were apart for two years until you knocked her up again after one night together. Why didn't you make your move then?"

"Cause I'm fucking stupid. Cause I was scared that if I made a move and she didn't feel the same it ruin our friendship, so I pushed her away. You guys have no idea how much I just wanted to hold her and tell her how much I loved her. That day when Gitano slashed her with the knife, my heart almost stopped, when I saw her lying there on the floor. I still have nightmares about it."

"So why the hell didn't you tell her instead of pushing her away, making her run. Christ Stabler do you have any idea how hurt she was, she thought you hated her. You basically told her it was her fault that little boy died."

"You don't think I fucking know that. That case changed everything between us. I knew from that moment I would always put her first before everyone but my kids. I knew if it came down to saving her or a victim I would choose her every time, so I pushed her away, I made her hate me and I made her leave," he looked at the pair of them as he spoke tears in his eyes. "That day in the squad room when I shot Jenna. I didn't do it for any other reason other than I saw Jenna aim her gun towards Liv. She was firing at anyone, she didn't care who she hit and I couldn't let her kill Liv, so I shot her. I killed a kid to save the women I was in love in. I put her before everyone else again."

"So what, you just run. Ignore her calls everything?" asked Alex.

"I had to, I was so fucked up, I couldn't think properly. I just needed to get away from the job and everyone connected to it. I couldn't sleep cause all I saw when I closed my eyes was Jenna in my arms. So I started drinking to help, but when I slept I had nightmares. I locked myself away from everyone Liv, my wife and my kids. Kathy finally had enough and told me she was taking the kids to Florida and I had a choice to go with her or stay in New York and drink myself to death. The thought of losing my kids and not seeing them was too much. So I left with her and went to Florida."

"Leaving Liv to cope with everything by herself," said Alex.

"I had to. I was no good for her the state I was in. I needed to sort myself out first."

"And what it took you three years to do it. Three years to finally admit to her how you felt. Three years of never getting in touch."

"I tried to call, I was just scared she would hang up on me," he looked down at the floor. "So I wrote to her instead, every month for the last two years."

"She never mentioned getting any letters," said Casey.

"That's because the only one I ever sent was my medal and badge. I sent those the day we left for Florida. The other letters I still have all stamped up ready to post."

"So why didn't you send them?" asked Alex.

"Probably the same reason I never sent any of the letters or Emails I wrote," said Olivia from behind them. They all turned to see her standing there tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How long you been standing there?" asked Elliot.

"Long enough," she smiled. "And the reason I never sent my letters or emails was because I was scared they would be returned to me un opened and un read. So I just wrote everything down that I was feeling and just kept them."

Elliot reached up and wiped her tears away dropping his forehead to hers as he cupped her face.

"Jesus Christ, you two really are a couple of screw ups," said Casey quickly wiping a tear away before anyone seen.

"Yeah we are," said Elliot kissing Olivia pulling her closer to him. Alex and Casey stood as they watched the kiss became more heated with no signs of them pulling back. They looked at each other and smiled shaking their heads.

"Ahem… okay guy's time out," said Casey loudly so they could hear. "I said time out," she said pulling them apart. They both glared at her. "For fucks sake what you gonna do have sex right in front of the commissioner and his wife."

"We have a lot of missed time to make up for," said Olivia moving back towards Elliot.

"Yes you do, but not here," said Alex stepping between them. "Here," she said handing Olivia an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a congratulations gift from me and Casey. We figured after everything you have been through the last year you deserved to be spoilt for a couple of nights. Of course we didn't know at the time it was going to be Stabler you were sharing it with," she smiled.

Olivia opened the envelope and covered her mouth as she read what was inside. "Guys I ….. I don't know what to say, this must of cost of fortune."

"Yeah well you deserve it," laughed Casey loving the reaction and expression on Olivia's face.

Olivia looked at Elliot "They have booked a suite for me at the Mandarin Oriental for two nights."

"Yep everything is paid for, all you need to do is enjoy yourself and relax," said Alex.

"And make up for lost time," said Casey looking at the pair of them. "Now go, there is a car waiting outside for you." Not knowing what to say Olivia hugged her two friends.

"I'm so happy its Elliot you getting to spend your time there with," said Alex.

"Me to," she replied. "I know we have things to talk about, but I have never been happier."

Elliot moved forward and hugged Casey "Thank you for this," he said to her.

"Just don't fuck things up Stabler; she couldn't handle any more heart break."

"I won't I promise. I love her Case." He pulled away and hugged Alex saying thank you before taking Olivia's hand and leading her outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"They certainly don't do things lightly," said Elliot as he poured them a glass of champagne in the back of the car as it drove through the city. He took his jacket off and threw it over onto the other seat before loosening off his tie

Olivia took the glass from him and took a drink. It was the first time they had been alone completely since he had turned up a few hours ago, and Olivia was beginning to feel nervous. Everything had happened so fast, it was all one big blur. Elliot looked over at her sensing something was wrong. He put his glass down and took hold of her hand.

"You okay?" he asked her. She nodded and looked down at their joined hands.

"Just feeling a little overwhelmed."

"Yeah, everything happened so fast," he said watching her face.

"Yeah it did," she said quietly, before looking out the darkened window of the car.

Elliot bit the inside of his mouth as he watched her. "Do you… do you wish it hadn't all happened?" he asked her, suddenly feeling sick. "I know I kind of screwed up your night just turning up like that. I mean I knew you were with Brian, I just had….. I needed to see you. But if you're having second thoughts, if you want to slow this down I would understand. I will go back to my hotel and give you time to think things over…."

Olivia turned her head and looked at him as he talked, she could hear the panic in his voice as he talked. She reached up and put a finger to his lips.

"One you didn't screw up my night, you made it complete. Two, yes I was with Brian, but only because you weren't around. Three I don't want to slow this down, I think waiting 15 years is slow enough…" she put her glass down and moved closer to Elliot lifting herself up and her dress before climbing onto his lap. "Four," she whispered into his ear. "I don't want to spend tonight in two different hotels thinking things over….. I want to be doing those things with you."

Elliot shivered as she brushed her lips lightly over his neck as she talked; he moved his arms around her and ran his hands slowly up and down her back.

"And what things would they be?" he asked as she moved away from his neck and looked down at him.

"You're gonna have to wait and find out," she smiled at him as his mouth made its way to her neck kissing her lightly his teeth grazing her skin as he made his way down towards her breasts, his hands sliding up her sides before he cupped both breasts and began to massage them. He could feel her hard nipples through the material of the dress as the palms of his hands brushed over them. He ran his tongue down the valley between her breasts as he felt himself getting hard.

Olivia moaned and pushed herself towards him. She could feel her panties becoming damp as he squeezed her breasts and kissed every inch of bare skin he could see. As she pushed her hips towards him she could feel his erection through his trousers pushing against her hot centre as she began to grind against him. Elliot's hands moved away from her breasts and round to the back of her dress pulling down the zip. He reached up to the straps of the dress and pulled them down her arms.

"Fuck me," he panted when he saw the flimsy black lace bra she was wearing, her nipples hard and erect pushing at the lace. He took a nipple in his mouth through the material and Olivia groaned pushing herself harder against his now solid cock as he pushed up to meet her.

Olivia could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter as they moved together, god she wanted him so badly as she felt him push against her rubbing against her hot centre and her clit, as they dry humped each other. She couldn't believe she was going to come in the back of a limo while they were still fully dressed.

Elliot lifted his head and looked up at her "Jesus Liv," he panted.

"I know," she gasped back as their mouths crashed together their tongues fighting for dominance as they moved together.

Elliot could feel his cock throbbing and knew he was going to come as Olivia pushed harder and harder against him.

"Oh god El," she cried as she shuddered against him as she came. Elliot followed quickly as he came his cum covering the inside of his shorts as he gasped for breath holding her tight as they both panted.

"What the hell was that?" he asked her once he could talk again.

"I don't know," she laughed "but I feel like a teenager again." He laughed with her as she climbed off him and looked down at his lap. "Ooops sorry," she smiled as they both looked at the large wet patch left from Olivia and his own cum soaking through.

"It's okay," he laughed my jacket should cover it. He picked up his drink and downed it in one to quench his thirst. "I can't remember the last time I done something like that."

"Me either," she said taking his hand. "I just couldn't wait till the hotel."

"I just wanted our first time to be special, not in the back of a limo," he told her.

"And it will be, that was just a dry run," she laughed.

"A bit like a test run," he said moving closer to her and cupping her face.

"Exactly," she said into his mouth as he kissed her running his hands through her hair. She finally pulled away from him and poured them another drink. Elliot put his arm around her as they sat in silence for a little while both just thinking.

"So why was Maureen hiding at the party spying on you?" she asked him.

"She wasn't supposed to be. She came to the hotel to give me a lift after Kathleen told her why I was in New York. The both of them wanted to make sure I didn't change my mind and run again. I told her not to go too far in case I needed taken to hospital…." Olivia looked up at him. "I didn't exactly know how much of a welcome I would get."

"I'm sorry I slapped you. I just kind of freaked out when I saw you standing there."

"I'm just glad it was only a slap, I've seen you taking down perps, I got off pretty lightly. I deserved a lot more after what I done to you Liv."

"Yeah well I heard your reasons when you were talking to Casey and Alex."

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it from when you talked about Gitano. I never hated you El, that wasn't why I left and took the job in Oregon. I was scared of my feelings as well. I needed to put some space between us, because just like you I didn't want to lose you. I knew as soon as we admitted our feelings everything would change, and they would split us up. I couldn't lose you as my partner, you meant to much to me. I thought getting away for a few months would clear my head and my feelings for you."

"Did it?"

"What do you think? I came back even more in love with you … I almost told you that night on your steps after I just got back."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I had only just got you back as a friend I didn't want to ruin that. So I thought I would just wait and let things settle, but then you…."

"Got Kathy pregnant," he finished for her.

"Yeah and I had to forget my feelings and pretend they didn't exist."

"God, I am such an idiot," he said shaking his head. "I only went to see the kids that night, to check they were okay after we found that family dead. To this day I don't know why I slept with her."

"Because you needed comfort, you needed someone."

"But it wasn't her I wanted, it was you. It was you I wanted to hold and make love to not Kathy. I hated myself so much after that night. The day Kathy told me she was pregnant I died inside; because I realised I had left it too late to tell you how I felt. I had to put anything I felt to one side and go back to her and try and make it work for the baby."

"You did make it work El; you fell back in love with her."

"That's just it Liv I didn't. I couldn't fall in love with her again, because I was in love with you. Yes I loved Kathy but I wasn't in love with her."

Olivia turned in the seat to face him "But I heard you, that day we crashed. I heard you tell her you loved her."

"I know and as awful as this may sound, I felt like I had to say it out of guilt. She was in that mess because of me, and all I could think about was if you were okay. I said I love you, twice on the phone that day; the second one was for you I just couldn't say your name out loud. When I hugged you at the hospital it wasn't just to say thank you for saving my sons life…." Olivia looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes. "It was so I knew for myself you were okay."

Olivia sat back against the seat and took a drink from her glass and started to chuckle. Elliot looked over at her a little confused as to why she was laughing.

"I guess everyone is right we are a pair of screw ups." She laughed "And really bad detectives. We have been in love with each other for so long but instead of telling each other, or realising it we kept it hidden. I ran away on an undercover mission to try and forget my feelings, you slept with you ex-wife even though you wanted me. I dated people just for the sake of it to try and get my mind off you. You leave me for 3 years because you couldn't face me after saving my life, and I start seeing a guy I had a one night stand with 13 years earlier because I think he is my last chance of happiness, even though I couldn't even look at him after that one night and avoided him till he finally left the unit. You come back and sit by my bedside all night when I'm in hospital and then leave without seeing me, because you think I don't need you in my life. When all along we both wanted the same thing… each other. Did I leave anything out?"

Elliot just sat looking at her trying not to laugh. "No, I think you got it all, and when you put it like that your right we really are a couple of screw ups."

The car stopped outside the hotel.

"El we both fucked up in the past said and done things we didn't mean. I don't want to think about the past anymore. All I care about is right now, me and you. For the next two nights all I want to do is make up for the time we lost and get to know you in a totally new way."

"Oh I think we can manage to do that, there are plenty of things I have been dying to find out about you," he said leaning into her and biting her bottom lip gently. "And I can't wait to start."

"Me either," she whispered into his mouth as his tongue ran over her bottom lip. The door to car opened as he pulled her into a kiss. The driver coughed as he stood with the door open.

"I think we need to get out," grinned Elliot moving away from her and climbing out. He reached into the car and took her hand helping her out of the car. She handed him his jacket to cover the front of his trousers.

"Hold still," he told her as he reached behind her and pulled up the zip on her dress. "Forgot about that." The driver smiled at them as they walked away into the hotel.

Olivia handed over the envelope that Casey and Alex had given her as Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I love you Olivia Benson," he whispered to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay," said the receptionist. "You are booked into the Oriental Suite for two nights. The ladies that booked the room have left a note telling you to have a great time and to order anything you want the bill has been sorted."

"The Oriental Suite?" asked Olivia.

"Yes, it is one of our best suites with views of central park and the city. Do you have any luggage with you?"

"No," answered Elliot. "It was a surprise we didn't know about all of this, it was our friends who booked it."

"Wow I wish I had friends like that," smiled the young lady.

"Yeah they're the best," said Olivia.

The receptionist handed Elliot the key card to the room and all the information they needed. They walked to the Elevator and pressed the button.

"I can't believe they have done this, it must have cost them a fortune," she said leaning into him.

"Yeah well they think your worth it."

The elevator stopped and the walked down the corridor.

"You ready?" asked Elliot as he slid the card into the scanner.

"Can't wait," she grinned as he opened the door and stepped in.

They both stopped in the door way and looked around the room.

"My god it's beautiful," said Olivia as she looked around and walked towards the windows that made up the two outside walls. She looked out over central park and the lights of the city.

"It's amazing," said Elliot walking around the room. Elliot walked into the next room and stopped a huge grin on his face. "Hey Liv," he called to her. "You need to see this."

Olivia turned away from the window and went to Elliot "What is it?" she asked. Elliot stepped out the door way so she could see.

"Oh my god," she gasped, as she looked in the bathroom. There was a huge spa bath that looked out over the city. Elliot stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't wait to try that out," he mumbled into her ear.

"Me either," she said covering his hands with hers. They walked through another door into the bedroom where there was a huge king-size bed. "I'm even more excited to try that out," she grinned.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Why don't you fill the bath whilst I get the door," said Olivia kissing his nose.

Elliot turned the water on and added a small amount of bubble bath to the water. He dimmed the lights in the bathroom the only light in the room coming from the underwater lights in the large bath and the lights from the city. He took his tie off and threw it over a chair. He couldn't believe how nervous he was, his hands were shaking.

"Come on Stabler, calm the fuck down," he muttered to himself. _"You have waited 15 years for this," he thought to himself. "You need to calm down."_

Olivia opened the door and smiled at the Room Service guy.

"Evening," he said to her. "I have the room service that was ordered." He said pushing a trolley into the room.

"Erm, we didn't order any," she told him.

He lifted a card from the trolley. "I got told to read this to you," he said to her. "Benson, something to help you relax. We are sure by now you're starting to panic a little at what lies ahead. Just chill out and go with flow, you have waited years for this. So enjoy the treats and enjoy the night, Love Alex and Casey."

He walked away from the trolley to the door. "Enjoy your night Miss Benson," he smiled as he closed the door.

Olivia looked at the trolley it had a bottle of Champagne on ice and some plates which were covered. She lifted the covers off and grinned. Oysters and chocolate strawberries. "God I love you guys," she said to herself as she pushed the trolley towards the bathroom.

"More treats from Casey and Alex," she said as she walked in. Elliot was leaning against the double sink and turned to face her.

"Yeah that's great," he said forcing a smile.

"El what's wrong?" she asked him sensing something straight away.

"Nothing," he said coming towards her and placing his hands on her hips. "Everything is perfect," he said looking at her.

"So why are you shaking?" she asked him, running her hands up his arms.

"Guess I'm a little nervous," he laughed. "I have waited and wanted this for so long, I just want it to be perfect."

"It will be El, so stop worrying." She began to undo the buttons on his shirt and pulled it out of his trousers, running her hands up his chest and pushing his shirt of his shoulders letting it drop to the floor.

"It's just… god this is so stupid," he said looking down at her and taking hold of her hands. "I have only ever had sex with Kathy, and it's been over two years since we slept together. I'm just worried I'm going to disappoint you," he said dropping his head.

"El… you made me cum in the back of the car, fully dressed, without touching me below the waist. I don't think you're going to have anything to worry about. I am just as nervous as you. We have both dreamt of this moment, it's obvious we are both going to be a little." She ran a single finger down his chest. "Let's just take it slow huh and see how it goes. Let's start by getting undressed and getting in the bath to relax a bit."

"Okay," he smiled at her before he kissed her, as her hands roamed over his back and stomach he was all muscle.

"You've been working out Stabler," she said as she moved her mouth over his jaw line and onto his neck.

"Yeah I kinda had nothing else to do when I got to Florida." She ran her hands up his sides and over his chest.

"You feel so good," she mumbled as she kissed and sucked on his neck as her hands explored his chest and stomach.

Elliot reached around and pulled the zip down on her dress and pushed the straps down over her shoulders this time she pulled her arms out and the dress dropped to the floor. Elliot stepped back slightly and looked at her. She was stood in front of him wearing only a thin black lacy bra and matching panties and a pair of high heel shoes. He swallowed hard and licked his lips.

"You are fucking gorgeous," he told her his voice low and raspy. He bent his head forward and kissed the valley between her breasts before he stepped back to the bath and dropped his hand into the water. "Perfect," he said looking at her before turning off the taps. He sat on the side of the bath and kicked his shoes off and taking off his socks looking at Olivia, his eyes never leaving her.

Olivia normally felt awkward when men would stare at her especially if she was naked or undressing, but with Elliot she felt so comfortable. Elliot stood up smiling at her and walked over to the trolley taking the champagne and plates and placing them next to the bath tub, before sitting back down on the edge and looking at Olivia who still hadn't moved, his eyes roaming over her body, taking in every inch of her, feeling himself getting hard.

Olivia reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, pulling the straps down her arms before letting it drop to the floor leaving her arm covering her breasts. Elliot stood up and walked to her and took hold of her wrist slowly moving it to her side. He took a deep breath and slowly released it as he let his eyes fall down her body. He released her wrist and ran his fingers up her side the back of his hands brushing against her breasts, he felt the goose pimples on her skin as the palm of his hands brushed over her nipples and he felt her shiver as his eyes met hers again.

"Your turn," she told him, her voice husky and so sexy.

Elliot nodded and slipped his hands back down her sides before he undone his belt buckle, button and zip. He pushed his trousers down and stepped out of them kicking them to the side.

"Now you," he grinned enjoying the little game they were playing.

Olivia bit her bottom lip before kicking off her shoes.

"That's cheating," he laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry I hadn't realised there were rules, as to what I could take off." She stepped away from him. "I do believe it's your turn."

Elliot smiled and looked down at himself; he could see the bulge in his shorts already. He hooked his fingers into the waist band and pushed his shorts down over his hips and let them fall to the floor.

Olivia swallowed hard "Jesus," she said as she looked him over, his large erect cock now free. She had always thought he would be quite large and he didn't disappoint.

"You okay Baby?" he asked her as her eyes stayed fixed below his waist.

"Yeah I'm good, real good," she said licking her lips.

"Good because I believe it's your turn."

"I want you to take them off," she told him.

"Oh I reckon I could manage that," he said moving towards her and placing his hands on her hips. "You are so friggin sexy," he whispered as he slipped his fingers into the sides of her panties and slowly began to push them down.

Olivia felt his hard cock pushing against her stomach; she couldn't believe she was stood here naked with him, after all these years of dreaming of this moment. As Elliot pushed her panties down her legs he dropped to his knees in front of her and helped her to step out of them. He raised his eyes back up stopping at her pussy. "So, so beautiful," he said almost whispering as his eyes fell on her shaven mound. He moved forward and placed a single kiss just above the lips of her pussy.

"Oh god," she gasped as she felt the moisture seep from her with that simple kiss. Elliot stood back up and took her hand.

"Let's get into that bath before it gets cold," he said taking her hand and leading her to the bath. He held her hand as she climbed in and settled at one end. He climbed in to the warm water and sat facing her. "I can't believe we are actually here," he told her as he reached for the champagne and popping the cork. He poured them both a glass and handed it to her.

"To new beginnings," said Olivia raising her glass to him.

"New beginnings," he repeated before taking a drink.

They both lay relaxing in the large bath their legs brushing against each other under the water.

"So what other treats did Casey and Alex send us?" asked Elliot.

"Well…. I don't know how you will feel about one of them," she smiled sitting forward and grabbing the plate with the Oysters. "Come closer," she told him.

Elliot moved forward putting his legs either side of Olivia.

"Just promise me you will give them a try," she laughed.

"Why am I suddenly feeling scared," he laughed.

Olivia shook her head and took the cover off the plate. Elliot looked at the plate of oysters.

"You gotta be kidding me," he groaned. "Why would they do this to me?"

"Well they know I love them," she said picking one up and tipping it into her mouth and letting it slide down her throat. Elliot shuddered at the thought of trying one. Olivia looked at his face and laughed, "Have you actually tried them before?" she asked him.

"Well no they just look awful and slimy and its sea food," he said twisting his face.

"Stop being a baby and give one a try." Elliot looked at the plate of shells and picked one up.

"If I'm sick it's all your fault, and I want you to know I am only doing this for you," he said tipping the oyster into his mouth and feeling it slide down his throat.

"Well?" she asked him.

"There actually pretty good," he grinned picking another one up. He moved a little closer to Olivia and held the shell to her mouth. Olivia opened her mouth and let him tip the contents of the shell into her mouth. She copied his actions feeding him another oyster leaning in and kissing him as he swallowed it, her tongue sliding into his mouth and playing with his. They moved apart both taking a deep breath.

"Turn around and come here," she told him moving back to the end of the bath. Elliot spun around and moved back between Olivia's legs and lay his back on her chest. Olivia wrapped her legs and arms around him, as Elliot dropped his head back against her and relaxed as she picked up the sponge and squeezed water over his chest. She reached down and pressed the button to turn on the spa.

"I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed," said Elliot closing his eyes as he ran his hands up and down Olivia's legs.

"I know what you mean. I never thought I would be so happy again after the last year."

"I should have been there for you," said Elliot twisting his head so he could look at her. "If I had never left you….."

"Don't Baby, don't go there. Not tonight. I just want to relax and enjoy myself with you." she ran her hands down his chest and over his stomach, her hand brushing against his erect cock under the water making him jump slightly. Olivia grinned to herself as she ran a finger up his full length and felt him twitch at her touch.

"Liv ….. Please," he moaned.

"Please, what?" she asked taking him in her hand and stroking him gently.

"It's been so long since… shit baby you keep doing that and I won't last."

"Let me make you cum, El… I want to baby," she whispered in his ear before biting his lobe and dropping her lips to his neck sucking on his pulse, as she gripped him tighter and stroked his full length her thumb brushing over his tip. He raised his hips to meet her strokes as she moved her hand faster.

"Oh god," she moaned as she watched her hand moving over his hard cock, she felt the throb between her legs as Elliot grabbed her legs.

"Christ Liv, that feels so good….. So fucking good," he panted.

"you feel so good, I can't wait to have you inside me… don't hold back El, just let go," she dropped her mouth back to his neck and sucked hard, She knew she was marking him, she could taste the blood in her mouth, but she couldn't stop. The feel of him in her hand, she knew he was close.

"Oh god baby," he grunted as his body jerked, she watched as he released over her hand, his warm cum spurting from him. She stopped moving her hand but kept hold of him as he relaxed against her gasping for breath.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"God yes," he grinned. "Sure beats doing it to myself," he laughed. Olivia hit his shoulder and laughed with him. Elliot sat forward and turned around to face her. "Thank you," he said dropping his mouth to her breast and kissing her nipple.

"What for?"

"I was so nervous before," he said kissing the nipple again. "But now you have totally relaxed me and put me at ease." He sucked her nipple into his mouth and heard her groan. "Now it's my turn baby, I have dreamt about doing this for the last 15 years," he grinned at her pulling her up towards him and lifting her from the bath and sitting her on the ledge, her back against the window. She gasped as the cold window hit her skin.

"Dreamt about what?" she asked him.

Elliot moved between her legs and placed his hands either side of her. He pressed the button to turn off the spa as he knelt in the water.

"I have dreamt about tasting you," he whispered into her ear before he kissed his way down her chest and stomach, sucking on each nipple as he made his way down her. He pulled her forward a bit towards him and looked down at her shaven pussy, licking his lips. "So fucking beautiful," he said just above a whisper.

He pushed her legs further apart and lowered himself down between them placing small butterfly kisses over her stomach moving lower and lower, kissing her inner thighs only just avoiding her pussy.

"Damn it Stabler, you trying to kill me here?" she snapped at him.

"You said we could take it slow," he smiled up at her.

"Not that fucking slow."

He lowered his head again and took in her scent, his cock immediately getting hard again as he smelt her arousal. He kissed her softly and slipped his tongue between her wet folds and licked her full length, tasting her sweet juices.

"Oh baby," he moaned before licking her full length again. Pushing her legs even further apart, he looked down before covering her glistening pussy with his mouth his tongue delving into her hot hole, pushing his tongue deep inside her.

"Oh god, that's it baby," she panted putting her hand on top of his head running her fingers through his short hair. She heard him moaning as he licked and sucked her pussy, taking her clit into his mouth and he gently sucked the small bundle of nerves. He moved his hand between her legs and inserted a single finger into her slit pushing it deep inside as he continued his assault on her small nub with his mouth and tongue

"Hmmmmmm," she groaned looking down and watching as Elliot added another finger twisting and pushing them deep inside her. "God that feels so good," she gasped. Elliot raised his eyes and looked up at her. "We are so fucking stupid for waiting so long to do this," she said as she moved to meet his thrusting fingers as he added a third, sucking her clit into his mouth his teeth lightly scraping over it.

"God don't stop baby…fuck that feels amazing," she said pushing his head to her as she felt her climax building. She flung her head back against the glass as her orgasm ripped through her body her juices covering his hand as she came hard. As her body began to relax Elliot gently removed his fingers, Olivia watched as he put them in his mouth and licked her juices from them. He smiled up at her before dropping his head and gently licking the juices from her soaked pussy.

"God you taste amazing," he said in between the licks his tongue probing into her hole to make sure he tasted every inch of her. Olivia watched him until he was finished and he slowly kissed his way back up her body, until his lips met hers and she tasted herself. "So fucking tasty," he growled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back into the tub with him, sitting her between his legs.

"That was amazing," she told him taking hold of hand and playing with the fingers that a few moments ago had been buried deep inside her.

"Your amazing," he told her kissing the top of her head.

Olivia smiled and lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed his palm. "El…"

"Mmmmm."

"Take me to bed and make love to me."

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure," he said kissing her shoulder. Olivia stood up and climbed out the bath, followed quickly by Elliot. He picked up the towel and gently dried her. Once done she took the towel from him and dried him. Elliot pushed her hair behind her ear, and kissed her lips softly. He took the towel from her and dropped it to the floor and took hold of her hand and led her to the bedroom and stopped at the end of the bed.

"I still can't believe this is actually happening," he said to her.

"I know."

She kissed him on the chest over his heart, before turning away from him and climbing on the bed. She lay in the middle on her back and looked at him as he stood watching her his eyes roaming over her body. He climbed onto the bed and crawled up to her as she spread her legs. Elliot put his arms either side of her as he hovered over her. She looked down and saw his hard cock ready for her.

"I love you Olivia Benson."

"I love you to Elliot Stabler."

He lowered his hips and she felt the tip of him pushing against her pussy. He reached between them and ran a single finger between her folds.

"Jesus Liv your soaking."

"I know," she said. "I want you so much."

Elliot looked down as he took hold of himself. "You sure you're okay doing this without a condom?" he asked suddenly realising he didn't have any.

She nodded "I don't want anything between us, I want to feel you cum inside me," she told him.

Elliot didn't say anything else as he guided himself to her wet opening the tip of his cock pushing against her opening. He looked down at her there eyes fixed on each other as he pushed inside her slowly, her velvet walls taking a tight hold of him. Olivia gasped as he spread her wide as he filled her completely.

"You okay Baby?" he asked her as he stilled inside her.

"God, yes," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Slowly he pulled himself almost all the way out of her before sliding back in, Olivia bit her lip as he slowly made love to her, pushing his cock deep inside her with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved to meet his thrusts, as he started to speed up. He dropped his forehead to hers as he pounded into her.

"God your so fucking tight," he panted as she gripped him on every stroke. "You feel so good baby," he grunted as he pushed in hard and fast. He kissed her hard his tongue fighting with hers. He dropped his head further and took her nipple in his mouth sucking and nibbling, swirling his tongue over it.

The extra feeling of his mouth on her nipple was too much for Olivia she felt her climax building as he pounded into her, his long hard strokes hitting her in places she had been touched before.

"I'm so close baby….. I can't hold on."

"Just let go, I'm right behind you…. just let go," he panted sweat dripping from both their bodies. He lifted his head and their eyes met again, their mouths only just touching as the breathed in each other's air.

Elliot felt her body shudder as she came and she gasped into his mouth, her body convulsing and trembling under him. Her inner walls clamped hard around him squeezing him tight as Elliot released inside her. His hot cum coating her velvet walls with his hot seed.

Olivia felt him shudder as he came and she felt him empty inside her as she held him tightly to her, their eyes still locked together.

"Jesus Christ," he panted trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," she breathed back.

"Remind me again why we waited so long to do that," he asked her as he slowly pulled out of her.

"I don't know," she laughed. "But I know we aren't waiting that long to do it again," she said as she pushed Elliot onto his back, straddling him and impaling herself onto him, feeling him harden inside her again. She grinned down at him as she moved her hips grinding herself against him. Elliot looked down and watched as she slid up and down his cock. He reached forward and grabbed her hips as she moved, he pushed himself up to meet her as she took him deeper and deeper as she rode him hard and fast, her second release building fast.

"Fuck," he grunted as he held her down on him as he unloaded into her again. Olivia reached down and rubbed her clit hard as she continued to move against him. She felt his cum leaking from her and used it to rub against her clit as she came collapsing down onto his chest.

"Sorry I couldn't hold on," he told her.

"Don't apologise baby, I love it when you come inside me. It feels amazing," she said kissing his neck. "I have never done it without a condom before," she told him.

"What never?" he asked as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Never, I've never been with a man I have loved or trusted enough until tonight."

Elliot smiled "Thank you," he said kissing the top of her head.

"No thank you," she said kissing his chest.

They lay still joined together in silence. Olivia listened to his heart beating as she lay on his chest. She heard his stomach growl and chuckled.

"You hungry Baby?"

"I guess I am," he laughed. "How about some room service?"

"Sounds good to me," she said slowly raising herself off him as he slid out of her. He watched her climb off the bed and walk into the other room, his eyes fixed to her ass until she disappeared. He laughed as he thought of all the times he had watched her ass in the squad room.

"What you grinning at?" she asked as she walked back into the bedroom with a menu in her hand.

"Your ass," he smirked.

"My ass makes you laugh."

"Your ass makes me hard," he said looking down at his erect cock.

"Oh no Stabler, not until I get some food inside me," she told him. "Now choose something," she said throwing the menu at him and pulling on one of the hotel dressing gowns. Elliot moved quickly and pulled her onto the bed with him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have never been so happy," he told her. "And I can't imagine being apart from you ever again…. Which is why I am moving back to New York."

"El, what about your kids, you can't leave them."

"Maureen lives here in New York. Kathleen and the twins are both at Uni so they are hardly at home anyway."

"And what about Eli?"

"It's only a two hour flight. I can either go to see him at weekends or he can come here. I only ever see him at weekends and the odd day during the week now cause of work and him being at school…Liv I can't go back to living in Florida. I hated it there, I was miserable. I want to be here with you. I can see Eli just as much living here."

"I just don't want you moving back here and start hating me because you miss the kids."

"Baby I won't, I promise you. I love you so much. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you."

"I love you to," she grinned at him wrapping her arms around him. "And I guess we need to find somewhere to live then, seeing as I'm now homeless… I mean if you want to move in together?"

"Of course I do, we are gonna need a couple of extra rooms though for when the kids come to stay."

"I think I can handle that, guess we best start looking straight away then."

"Oh not straight away," he said pushing her down on the bed and opening the gown. "We have this room for two nights and I'm not planning on doin anything that doesn't involve being naked with you," he said as he pushed inside her.

"I have no problem with that at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to do one more Chapter to finish off this story. Now at least I only have 2 on-going stories now to complete. Thinking of doing another new short one first though, before I do. Enjoy the final Chapter.**

Chapter 3

Elliot rolled onto his back and stretched his arm out to pick up his phone which had been vibrating for the last few minutes.

"Yeah," he mumbled without even opening his eyes.

"Dad," said Kathleen.

"El…." Mumbled Olivia into his chest as she wrapped herself around him.

"It's okay baby, go back to sleep," he told moving the phone away from his mouth as he spoke to her and she snuggled into him.

"Oh. My. God. That better be Olivia you're talking to," squealed Kathleen down the phone to him.

"Jesus Honey, don't yell," he said pulling the phone away from his ear.

"I'm sorry, it's just….. Oh my god I am so happy right now. Maureen said you kissed and danced but we didn't know what happened after that. I mean we all guessed you left together and maybe you took her home, but… Wow this is so cool…. I am totally excited for you guys. I need to call Lizzy…. And Dickie…God I am so happy for you Dad, so does this mean…"

Elliot moved the phone away from his ear as she continued to talk at great speed not letting him get a word in. He dropped his head back against the pillow.

"Kat…..Kat…..Kathleen!" he finally yelled into the phone. "Stop talking and squealing, it's too early for all this noise."

He felt Olivia start to laugh against him, as she slid on top of him and rested her head on his chest looking up at him.

"What do you mean to early it's gone past two in the afternoon."

"Yeah well it feels early."

"Take it you and Olivia had a lot to talk about last night amongst other things," she giggled down the phone.

Elliot sighed and shook his head. "Kathleen you know I love you but why exactly have you called?"

"Just to check you hadn't screwed up, which from the sound of it you haven't, well not yet anyway."

"Your confidence in me is touching," he said making Olivia laugh again as she kissed his chest. "But you can trust me when I tell you, I won't screw this up, not again," he said as he ran his fingers through Olivia's hair as he spoke. "Now, as much as I love you….."

"Okay I get it; you want to get back to not screwing things up."

"Yeah," he said as Olivia moved up his body and began kissing his neck. "I will talk to you later Sweetheart."

"Okay dad, give Livvy a hug from me," she said hanging up a huge smile on her face.

"She is loud," Olivia said as she kissed and sucked on his neck.

"You have no idea," he replied as she straddled him and began to grind herself against his already hardening cock.

"She seems happy we are together."

"Hmmmm and I'm sure she will try and take all the credit," he said as Olivia raised her head and looked down at him.

"I was scared to open my eyes earlier this morning when I first woke up, in case last night had been a dream."

"I know what you mean, it still feels like a dream," he told her as she reached down between and guided him to her entrance.

"Dreams never feel this good," she sighed as she slid down his hard shaft impaling herself fully on him. She sat up right to take him as deep as possible before she began moving up and down him slowly as she circled her hips and he filled her completely.

Elliot moved his hands to her hips as he pushed up to meet her movements. Olivia looked down at him and smiled.

"You are so beautiful," she told him. "I thought that the first time I met you and you smiled at me, your eyes were sparkling. I don't think of men that way normally, but with you, it was different, your different."

Elliot didn't say anything as he sat up right and Olivia moved her legs so they were wrapped around his back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as they moved together, slowly and gently making love, as he moved deep inside her. He kissed and sucked on her neck moving downwards taking her hard nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. Olivia ran her fingers though his short hair as she held his head to her breasts.

"Oh god baby, that feels so good," she moaned as they moved a little faster together, their bodies so close together it was like they were joined.

Elliot let her nipple go and looked up at her as she dropped her head to his their lips only just touching as they breathed each other's air, their tongues dancing with each other. He felt her begin to tense up, her inner walls gripping him hard, she breathed hard into his mouth as the orgasm ripped through her, her body convulsing against him as he held her tightly to him. His cock throbbed inside her as he released his warm seed into her filling her completely and fully.

She dropped her head to his shoulder as the both gasped for air, their bodies coated in sweat.

"Fuck me," panted Elliot.

"I think I just did," she replied.

"No…. that's what I thought the first time I met you. I took one look at you and thought Fuck me. I knew there and then, that I was totally fucked. I never believed in love at first sight until that day. And it killed me every day when I couldn't tell you," he said looking up her.

She cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips. "We got there, here, in the end and that's all that matters."

"Yeah it is," he smiled at her before hugging her to him, running his fingers up and down her back. He stopped when he heard a grumble from her.

"You hungry Benson," he chuckled.

"Just a little," she laughed. "We never got round to ordering room service last night."

"Well," he said looking up at her. "Why don't we order something to eat, and take a quick shower whilst we wait," he said reaching for the phone. "What do you fancy?"

"Pancakes and syrup," she smiled. "And bacon, sausage and toast, I'm really hungry after all the exercise we just had. You order and I will warm the shower up," she said lifting herself up and feeling him slide out of her. "I hate that part," she moaned as she climbed off the bed.

"Don't worry," he said slapping her ass cheek gently. "I plan to be back there pretty soon," he grinned as she walked to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot ordered the breakfast and asked them to give them half an hour before bringing it to the room. He walked into the large shower and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"All ordered" he told her as he reached past her and took the shampoo. He squirted some out and gently began to massage it into her hair.

"That feels so good," she moaned as his fingers rubbed her scalp. She dropped her head back when he was done and rinsed the soap off, before turning to face him. "Turn round and I will do your back," she told him. She soaped him up and massaged his shoulders and back as she washed him, moving her hands down over his ass cheeks.

"You've got a cute ass," she said as she grabbed hold of it with both hands.

"Yeah well yours kept me entertained for years. Every time you walked past my desk, bent over a table in interrogation or just when you walked in front of me."

"So Fin was right when he said about you watching my backside," she slapped his ass cheek as she spoke.

"Oh yeah," he said turning to face her. She ran her hands over his chest and over the top of his scars.

"I can remember how you got each of these scars," she said kissing them one at a time. "I thought I had lost you on more than one occasion."

"Yeah well I'm stubborn bastard; you weren't getting rid of me that easy." He reached forward and traced the faint scar on her neck. "I thought I had lost you in more ways than one cause of this one."

Olivia looked up as he spoke and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"First when he cut you and you hit the floor. I was expecting to see so much blood when I dropped down next to you, I was so scared Liv."

"I know you were….."

"And then I thought I had lost you when I told you that we couldn't be partners anymore… I was such a prick to you, I'm so sorry." He had dropped his head as he spoke not looking at her his fingers still on her neck.

"El that case brought out a lot of feelings from both of us, but we got through it."

"Yeah, after you left cause of what I said."

"Baby, I left because I couldn't handle my feelings for you. Not because of what you said. I was scared because I was totally in love with my partner and I didn't know how to handle it, so I ran."

Elliot shook his head and looked up at her "We are such fuck ups," he laughed cupping her face and bending forward kissing her.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get out and dried, breakfast, well brunch will be here soon." She reached past him and turned the water off. "El….. That night at the hospital, what you said….."

"It was because I loved you, Liv, and like you I panicked. Only I lashed out with my mouth, and said things I didn't mean. I didn't know what else to do. I actually drove to your apartment that night. I got out the car three times and tried to ring your buzzer. I spent all night looking up at your window from across the street until the sun came up."

"I know….I saw you. I kept praying you would hear a knock at the door. I sat on the couch all night waiting, but it never came. The next morning I asked Cragen for the transfer."

Elliot pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Like I said a couple of fuck ups."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat on the floor next to the large window overlooking the city as they ate their brunch dressed only in towels.

"If someone had told me 24 hours ago I would be sitting here with you, like this. I would have had them locked up and sent to the nearest asylum."

Elliot smiled at her and went to picked up the last bit of bacon off the plate. He saw Olivia's eyes follow his hand and laughed to himself.

"Like I would dare," he said and lifted the bacon to her mouth and she took it from him grinning.

Elliot looked out the window and sighed "I really missed the city when I left, Florida was just too quiet."

"What not enough traffic and noise for you. I remember the first few weeks I was in Oregon I couldn't sleep cause it was too quiet. I would end up sleeping through the day instead when I got the chance."

"Guess we will always be city kids huh," he said looking back out the window. Olivia moved the empty plates away and pushed Elliot's legs apart and sat between them resting against his back. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"When Don called me and told me you were missing, when Lewis took you. I want you to know I never thought twice, I jumped on the first plane back here that I could. I felt so sick and worried about you. If I had been told sooner I would have been there to help look for you. I swear to you Liv I didn't know."

"El there was nothing you could have done."

"I wouldn't have let him take you," he said brushing her hair to the side away from her shoulder. He ran his fingers gently over the scar that was there and kissed it softly. "I would have taken you home and made sure you blinked your lights on and off or I would have walked you up. And there was no way I would have left it almost three days before I came to see if you were okay." He could feel his body tense up and begin to shake as he talked. "Why the hell did no one check on you?"

Olivia turned around in his arms to face him. "Because they thought I needed time alone, and they thought Brian was with me."

"So where was he huh, Brian? Why didn't he come home that night?"

"He was working so he couldn't come over. El what happened happened it's over now."

"Liv he could have…. I couldn't have….. If anything were to happen to you."

She could see the tears building in his eyes. "Hey nothing is going to happen to me. I'm now stuck behind a desk in an office. And I have you to protect me at home," she said cupping his face and kissing his lips.

"Damn right you do," he said forcing a smile.

"So stop thinking about the what if's. All I care about right now is me and you. Here together…" she said moving so she was kneeling in front of him. "In this beautiful hotel room which we only have till tomorrow. So let's stop worrying about the past and think about the future. Because right now that's all I care about."

Elliot raised his hand and tugged at the towel she had wrapped around her letting it fall open. "Lie back," he told her as he got to his knees and pulled off his own towel. Olivia lay back looking up at him as he crawled between her legs and gazed down at her, putting his hands either side of her. Olivia lifted her head slightly and looked down between them and saw his hard cock pointing towards her. He moved his hand between them and slipped a finger between her folds, she was so wet and ready for him. She gasped as he ran his finger the full length of her wet slit before removing it and raising it up to his mouth and sucking her juices from it, as Olivia watched him.

"Your so wet and taste so fucking good, can't believe I missed out on your pussy for so long" he grinned at her.

"Yeah well trust me I thought about what it would feel like to have your mouth on me."

"You did Huh?" he asked as he slipped his finger back inside her. "Well I guess I better not disappoint you then," he told her as he kissed her nipple before licking his way down over her stomach and stopping just before her pussy. He dropped his eyes to her glistening lips and moaned in pleasure as he pushed her thighs apart spreading her legs. "Amazing," he sighed as he dropped his head and placed a gentle kiss on her clit before sucking it into his mouth. He put his hands under her ass cheeks and lifted her up slightly as he ran his tongue the full length of her dipping his tongue into her warm wet hole.

"Christ El," she sighed as she raised herself up on her elbows t look down and watch him as he ate her out, his tongue penetrating her as deep as he could. He switched his tongue for two of his fingers and pushed deep inside her and moved his mouth to her clit and began sucking and licking, as his fingers twisted in and out of her.

Olivia fell back against the floor and reached down running her fingers through his short hair hold her to him as she rose up to meet the thrust of his fingers and his tongue. She used her other hand to gently massage her own breast twisting her nipple between her fingers.

"Hmmmm," she moaned. "Feels so good…. So good…..oh god baby that's it, right there," she panted. "Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop," she warned him as she felt her climax building deep inside as she held his head to her. The rest of her words were lost to him as she came hard squeezing her thighs around his head, as her body shook under him and she screamed his name.

Elliot felt her tighten around his fingers as she came her juices covering them. As she relaxed and released his grip on him he slowly pulled his fingers out. Dropping his head he gently licked her hole her juices covering his tongue as he pushed his tongue into her tasting as much as he could. Olivia lay back catching her breath as he did.

"I could stay down here all day," he mumbled in between licking her.

"I could have you doing that all day," she smiled.

Elliot gave a final kiss to her swollen lips and pushed himself back up her, looking down at her, licking her juices from her lips.

"Turn over," he whispered.

"What?"

"Turn over, please."

Olivia nodded and turned over.

"If you want me stop or don't want to do it this way, just tell me," he told her as he place small gentle kisses over her back.

"It's okay El, I want to."

Elliot took hold of her hips and raised her up spreading her legs and positioning himself between them. His hard cock brushing against her ass cheeks, the cum already there glistening. She moved slightly so her ass was up and she dropped her head to the floor resting on her arms. Elliot squeezes her ass cheeks before spreading them and taking hold of his cock and pushing it against the wet opening of her pussy. He eased the tip of his head into her, making her gasp. He waited a few moments before he pushed fully in. He watched as his cock disappeared deep inside her. He gripped her hips and pulled him to her.

"Hmmm," he heard her mumble. "I love the feel of you inside me."

Elliot watched as he withdrew himself almost all the way out before pushing back in hard and deep, he felt Olivia push back as he picked up the pace, he groaned at the feel of her inner walls gripping him tight as he pounded her hard and fast. His eyes caught their reflection in the window and he watched as he took her from behind. He could feel the layer of sweat forming over his body as he continued never slowing the pace. To help him last longer he pulled out of her.

"El what the fuck," she moaned at him looking back over her shoulder at him. He grinned at her.

"Don't worry not done yet," he panted. "Lie down flat and close your legs." She grinned knowing what he was going. As she lay flat on her stomach and put her legs together he straddled her legs

Elliot took hold of his throbbing cock and pushed back into her. "Damn Baby your so much tighter like this," he grunted as he pulled out and pushed back in..

"It feels amazing," she told him as he lay down over her back their bodies joined together as he moved pushing into her deeply and slowly as he sucked on her neck and shoulders.

"I love you so much, Liv," he told her as he took hold of her hands his full weight on her as he moved. "I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked in between trying to control his breathing.

"Christ no….feels amazing," she gasped as he moved on her. "And I love you so much as well, so fucking much."

She felt him tense up and his breath become ragged.

"That's it baby cum let go, I want to feel you cum inside me…" she said as she felt his balls hitting against her ass and the top of her thighs.

Elliot's body began shudder as he released inside her his cum coating her walls as he dropped his head into her neck. "Don't ever leave me, Baby. I can't be apart from you anymore, not after this."

"It's a god job cause I have no intentions on going anywhere," she told him turning her and kissing the tip of his nose. They lay on the floor not moving as they looked out the window.

"I can't believe we just done that in front of the window," he chuckled.

"I know but hopefully being all these floors up nobody will have seen us…. El?"

"Hmmmm," he said nibbling on her neck.

"You need to move."

"Sorry am I hurting you? He asked as he withdrew from her gently and pushed his body off no.

"No I just really need to pee," she laughed jumping up and running into the bathroom. Eliot shook his head and stood up wrapping the towel around his waist again. He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink. He heard the Jacuzzi being filled and smiled, as he felt her arms wrap around his waist and a kiss on his shoulder.

"Thought we could take a bath to clean up," she said taking his bottle water from him and taking a drink.

"Sounds good, why don't I order us a bottle of champagne. I was gonna say wine, but if Casey and Alex are paying may as well splash out."

"Okay, will meet you in there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their bath and making love again they fell asleep for a few hours wrapped in each other arms. Elliot woke up first and noticed it was dark with the only light in the room coming from the city outside. He moved onto his side and leaned up on his elbow looking down at Olivia as she slept.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, pushing a stray strand of hair off her face. "I have always thought that. I thought it every single day that you were my partner," he said quietly.

"What about when we were apart?" she asked opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Should have known you weren't asleep," he laughed kissing her forehead. When we were apart I looked at your photo every day, sometimes twice a day."

She turned on her side to face him. "After we moved to Florida I would find myself looking at the photo more and more. I think it made me feel closer to you."

She cupped the side of his face as he talked.

"I found myself at the airport on more than one occasion, wanting to get on the first flight back here, to you. But I always talked myself out of it and drove back home."

"What photo do you have of us?"

"One of the ones we had taken for undercover gigs, I managed to keep one."

Olivia began to laugh. "Snap," she said. "I took one as well. I had it next to my bed at home until I got with Brian then I thought it best to put it away."

"Yeah it doesn't go down well having a picture of your ex-partner next to your bed, Kathy used to get mad as hell at me."

"What! Please tell me your kidding," she said looking at him. She saw the glint in his eyes and that annoying smirk he does, she slapped his chest. "God you can be such a prick," she laughed.

"Sorry but I did have it by my bed after I moved out. I guess I was putting your photo up as you were taking mine down."

"I guess, but you know what I don't care anymore. We are together now and that's all I care about."

"Same here," he said holding her tightly to him. They lay in silence just holding each other. They both jumped as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Elliot unwrapping himself from her and putting on one of the hotels dressing gowns and going to the door and opening it.

"Evening Sir," said the room service guy. Elliot moved to the side and let him in with the trolley.

"Let me guess, this was ordered by someone," he said shaking his head.

The man nodded as he put the trolley by the table and reached underneath taking out some candles and cutlery and set up the table.

"El what's going on?" asked Olivia walking out the bedroom.

"Alex and Casey at a guess."

They thanked the young man as he left the room. Elliot pulled out a chair for Olivia and sat down himself.

"It was good timing cause I'm starving," he said as he poured them a glass of wine. "Wonder what we have?"

They both took hold of the cover that had been put over the food and lifted them at the same time and started laughing. Under one was pizza and the other Chinese. There was a note that read.

_We know what you're like for sharing_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they woke up and made love, followed by a shower before getting ready to leave.

"I'm gonna miss this place," said Elliot wrapping his arms around her waist as they looked out the window.

"Me to its back to the real world once we step out of here."

"Yeah but we are facing it together now, and we have loads to plan. We need to find somewhere to live. I need to find a job. I have to tell Kathy yet and the kids."

"Well I'm not back at work for another two weeks so we have time to at least find somewhere to live. I still can't believe I am saying that. Me and you finding a house together."

"Sounds pretty good to me," he said kissing her neck.

"El we are going to kill each other. Can you imagine the arguments we are going to have."

"Oh yeah, but imagine the makeup sex afterwards," he grinned.

"That is one of the perks."

"So, I guess until we find somewhere we are going back to your hotel room."

"I guess so. As soon as we find somewhere I will head back to Florida and explain everything to everyone. Come on we best go," he said taking her hand and leading her to the door.

She stopped and turned him to face her. "Promise me, this is for keeps," she said taking hold of his other hand.

"I promise you Liv, I'm not going anywhere. This….. Me and you, is it. Partners for Life remember….."

"Till death us do part," she smiled.

"You asking me to marry you Benson?" he grinned. She shook her head and pulled him out the door and towards the elevator pressing the button. As they got in and they waited for the doors to shut. She looked over at him.

"What would you have said… if I had been asking you?"

As the doors closed he looked at her and smiled "The answer would have been….."

**The End**


End file.
